Invisible
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: Mikayla Makoola feels like she is Invisible to the world. Can a certain songwriting boy change her mind? Song fic to Invisible by Big Time Rush.


**Hi everyone! Here's just another little song fic I came up with! I love this song so I figured why not try and use it! Enjoy the story! Also, sorry if it isn't the best. I didn't have a lot of time tonight but I had to post something considering how this date won't happen for another 100 years. 10/11/12. Oh yeah!**

**Song used: Invisible by Big Time Rush**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

Mikayla Makoola. The most beautiful girl in the world. Even though I always tell her how amazing she is, she doesn't believe me. Mikayla seems to believe she is Invisible to the world even if I tell her she isn't going to be Invisible. When I said this to Boomer he told me that I should prove to her she isn't Invisible, especially that she isn't Invisible to me. Taking Boomer's advice, I had then begun to write a song for her. The song I wrote is called Invisible. Tonight, I'm going to take Mikayla on a moonlight picnic on the beach and sing it to her. I just hope she likes it. I put a lot of effort, energy, and blood (stupid paper cuts!) into this song.

"Ready to go m'lady?" I questioned Mikayla as she walked into the throne room. She blushed before smiling, "Of course!" I then wrapped my arm around her waist and we began our small walk to the beach. When we arrived, she gasped. I had set out a picnic with blue flowers surrounding the area (Blue because it was her favorite color) a blue blanket and a small candle in the center. She smiled at me with shock on her face. "You did this for me?" I smiled as I nodded. "I would do anything for you." She blushed again before we both sat down. I then opened the basket before handing her a small bundle that included a ham and cheese sandwich, chocolate chip cookies, and a note. She sat everything down before she noticed the note. When she picked it up and began to read it I grabbed my guitar which I had hidden in the bushes right next to the blanket. When she looked back up at me she had a slightly confused expression on her face until she noticed my guitar. Her eyes then widened slightly in realization. She smiled at me before I started to sing.

_Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder_

_And your world just feels so small_

_Put yourself on the line and time after time_

_Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive_

_Are you on the mind or just invisible_

_But I won't let you fall_

_I'll see you, through them all_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible_

_Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of_

_Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away_

_Night after night, always trying to decide_

_Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd_

_Do you take a chance or stay invisible?_

_But I won't let you fall_

_I'll see you, through them all_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there, shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible_

_Gotta look far, I'll be where you are_

_I wish you could see what I see_

_So don't ask why, just look inside_

_Baby it's all you need_

_And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)_

_Take my hand and go_

_Cause you're so beautiful_

_And every time that_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright (shining bright)_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit (Sky's the limit, yeah)_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible _

When I finished singing I looked up at her to see her reaction. She was smiling with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She smiled at me before hugging me. "Thank you so much! I love the song. It's beautiful." She spoke into my chest, her voice slightly muffled. "So are you." I smiled back at her. She pulled back away from me enough to look me in the eyes. "Did you really mean what you said in the song?" I smiled at her warmly once more before she smiled back. She then tackled me into a hug once again.

I couldn't help but feel extremely happy as I was holding my favorite girl. She means everything to me. I just hope she understood the meaning of the song and didn't think I sang it just to sing to her because I would do that any day. After a few minutes she pulled away. She looked thoughtful for a moment until she looked at my guitar and back at me. "You think I'm not Invisible? Is that why you wrote the song?" I nodded my head, curious as to her reaction now. "Are you mad?" I asked cautiously. She smiled at me once more before leaning up and kissing me. We stayed together like this for a few moments until we both had to break away for air, our foreheads touching. "Does that answer your question?" She teased. I smiled and nodded before taking her head in my hands. "Just remember Mikayla."

"You're not going to be Invisible."

* * *

**Done! Like I said, sorry if it wasn't the best but I'm tired and I've had a busy day. I had to upload something tonight. I hope you liked it!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
